


Get Ready to Wiggle

by Augustus



Category: The Wiggles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-09
Updated: 2000-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a newcomer in Wiggle World. Anthony is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Ready to Wiggle

"Who the hell is _that_?" Anthony Wiggle asked, gesturing towards a stocky dark haired man doing cartwheels outside the front fence of Wiggle House.

Greg Wiggle laughed, his yellow skivvie shimmering with the movement. "What? You mean you haven't met Captain Feathersword yet?" he asked, amazed.

"Captain _who_?!?" Anthony frowned at the man outside, who was now tickling the life out of the poor talking daisies at the front gate.

"Feathersword!"

Now that Greg mentioned it, the Pirate _did_ appear to be holding a sword made entirely out of feathers. An interesting eccentricity, if not one that would prove greatly helpful on the high seas…

"He's just moved into the old boathouse down at Wiggle Dock," Greg went on. "He and Wags have become very friendly already."

" _Wags_?!?" Anthony's frown grew. What sort of pirate both carried feathers as a sword, and had a dog (albeit a rather _oversized_ dog) as a friend?

"Apparently he's made Wags his first mate." Greg was speaking as though he didn't see any problem with the concept. 

Anthony, however, had very _different_ thoughts on the matter. "This is all just too weird for me," he said eventually, as he watched the pirate launch into what could only be described as a dance in his pirate pants. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

* * *

Anthony was sitting comfortably on his bed, and half way through his fourth sandwich by the time that the doorbell rang, just under a minute later…

"Oh hello, Captain!" came a voice, which sounded an awful lot like it belonged to Murray Wiggle. "Come on in!"

Anthony scowled into his ham and salad. _Great, now I have to be polite to that lunatic!_ he thought grumpily. _Just the way I wanted to spend my afternoon!_

"Ahoy there, me hearty!" came the loud and over-enthusiastic response to Murray's greeting.

"Have a seat," came what sounded like Greg's voice. "You can park your unicycle in that corner over there."

_Unicycle?!?_

Anthony couldn't help but be a little intrigued. What sort of freak used a _unicycle_ as a mode of transport?

"Don't mind Jeff," came Murray's voice again. "He'll sleep through anything."

"Anything?" There was more than a hint of mischief in the pirate's voice.

"Anything," Murray and Greg chorused.

"Even tickling?"

Anthony sighed in irritation. Of course Jeff could sleep through a little ticking. Who did this guy think he was, coming to Wiggle World and acting as if he knew better than all the Wiggles put together? 

From the insane giggles coming from the other room, it sounded a lot like that Feathersword chap was testing out his Jeff tickling theory anyway. All that could be heard from Jeff, however, were the usual snores.

A satisfied smile found its way onto Anthony's face. Hopefully the pirate's lack of success would shut him up.

"Whaa-haa-hey!" came a loud cry of enthusiasm from the Wiggle Lounge.

Obviously _nothing_ shut _this_ pirate up.

* * *

"Anthony!" came a very Murray-like call from Wiggle Lounge. "Come out and meet our new neighbour!"

"Stupid idiotic pirate," Anthony muttered under his breath as he made his way out from his bedroom, in between the last few bites of his eighth sandwich. "I don't see why I need to meet the local loony."

As he came within sight of the other Wiggles, Anthony pasted a look of polite interest onto his features, pausing only to grab an apple from the Wiggle Apple Thrower.

"This is Captain Feathersword, Anthony," Greg told him, gesturing to the lunatic in question.

Anthony struggled to keep the civil expression on his face. Sometimes he felt as though he was stuck in a children's television program, what with the patronising way his fellow wiggles spoke. "Why hello there, Captain Feathersword," Anthony answered, in a perfect imitation of the tone of Greg's voice. "Welcome to Wiggle World."

The Captain grinned back at him. "Ahoy there, me hearty!" was his only response.

Anthony inwardly raised an eyebrow. Not only was this man insane, he also had a very limited vocabulary. "Uh… yeah… ahoy there."

Anthony tried to exchange a derisive glance with Greg and Murray, but the other two Wiggles didn't seem to be at all phased by the pirate. Sighing, he settled himself down onto his blue beanbag and braced himself for a looooooooong visit.

Just then, Jeff started awake, jumping up from the Wiggle Chair and dancing around the room in a rather ordinary impression of a startled monkey.

Chuckling merrily, the pirate began following him around the room, a bemused expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked finally, looking at him with head on one side like a confused puppy.

"I just dreamt that I was a monkey," Jeff said in his usual dozy tone of voice. Turning to face the bizarre pirate, he did a double take, his tongue dropping out of his mouth as he regarded the man in front of him.

"That's funny," Captain Feathersword replied, not realising the effect he was having on the somnolent Wiggle. "I usually dream about tickling people!" The pirate thrust his hands onto his hips and looked around at the other Wiggles with a proud expression on his face.

 _You'd think dreaming about tickling people was a major achievement!_ Anthony thought, unimpressed. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?!?_

"I usually dream about playing my guitar," Murray chipped in.

"And I dream about magic!" Greg contributed.

"What do _you_ dream about, Anthony?" the pirate asked, obviously making an effort to include him.

"Food," Anthony snapped, willing their guest to realise he wasn't interested in chit chat.

"I _like_ food!" Captain Feathersword replied, moving over to sit on the floor beside Anthony. "Especially crunchy munchy honey cakes! And Christmas pudding! And birthday cakes! And…"

Greg jumped in before the Captain could list every item of food known to Wigglekind. "It sounds like you and Captain Feathersword have a lot in common, Anthony!" he exclaimed in an annoyingly cheerful tone of voice.

"No we don't," Anthony threw back angrily. He had _nothing_ in common with this lunatic.

The pirate beside him actually managed to look a little offended. Perhaps he was finally beginning to get the picture that Anthony did not like him. _Finally_.

Jeff sat down beside Captain Feathersword on the rug, fluttering his almost non-existent eyelashes at him. "I'm sure you and _I_ have a lot in common too, Captain," he simpered, running a hand up the pirate's breeches.

Feathersword looked down at the hand on his thigh with rather badly disguised disgust, before physically removing it, and getting to his feet. "Somehow I think not, me hearty."

The pirate quickly moved over to the kitchen table, pulling out the blue chair and sitting down.

"Hey! That's _my_ chair!" Anthony cried indignantly.

The other three Wiggles turned to regard Anthony with berating gazes.

"Sharing can be _fun_!" Murray chanted asininely.

"It's good to share with your friends," Greg chipped in.

Jeff said something beneath his breath. 

The red and yellow Wiggles wouldn't have been able to hear a thing, but Anthony was pretty sure he had heard correctly in thinking the purple wiggle had muttered, "You can sit that gorgeous arse of yours on my chair _any_ time, Captain Spunkrat".

Anthony felt rather ill.

"Well I just don't see why _I_ have to be the one giving up _my_ chair," he said once he had gained some control over the urge to dash into the bathroom to throw up in the Wiggle Loo.

The pirate quickly rose out of the chair, the look of hurt on his face unmistakable this time. "It's okay, Anthony," he said, his voice unusually subdued. "I don't need to sit there." His eyes met Anthony's cool stare. "Actually… I was just leaving."

Captain Feathersword quickly walked over to where his unicycle awaited him in the corner. "Uh… perhaps I'll see you later, me hearties," he said quietly, before asking the door to let him out.

* * *

Once he had gone, the other three Wiggles turned to regard Anthony with accusing glares.

"That wasn't very nice, Anthony," Murray admonished him.

"You should learn to be more polite," Greg chipped in.

Jeff muttered something else under his breath. This time Anthony was _positive_ that it was, "I was _in_ there!"

The nausea was even harder to ignore this time.

"He was sitting in my _chair_ ," Anthony protested once he had swallowed several times.

"He was our _guest_ ," Murray pointed out rather unnecessarily.

"Actually, he was _your_ guest," Anthony corrected him. "Personally I'm not in the habit of opening up my home to every loony that decides to move into Wiggle World."

"He's not a loony!" Jeff protested.

"He _is_!" Anthony threw back.

"You're just upset because he likes me more than you do!" Jeff's voice trailed off as he realised he had just said that out loud.

Greg and Murray threw him curious glances, as Jeff turned bright red.

"Don't be such a fucking moron!" Anthony spat, effectively drawing the attention away from Jeff.

"Anthony!" the other Wiggles chorused in shock.

"We don't use language like that in this house!" Murray tut-tutted him.

"Oh, get a life, for God's sake!" Anthony spat, before stomping into his room.

* * *

 _Why the hell did I have to be stuck with such pathetic housemates?_ Anthony thought grumpily as he flopped onto his bed, wishing that he had had the presence of mind to grab some fruit salad before going to his bedroom to sulk. _You'd think that Greg and Murray were children's television presenters with the way that they carry on! And as for Jeff..._

Anthony snarled at the blue wall facing him. _Like I'd give a damn if that insane pirate preferred him to me!_

A sly smirk made its way onto his lips. _Not that he did… poor guy couldn't get away from him fast enough!_ Of course, it wasn't as though Anthony _cared_ about that…

Laughing quietly to himself, Anthony decided to take the opportunity to have a very early night. It was only six p.m., but he _had_ received that new video in the post that afternoon, wrapped in the most _alluring_ brown paper. Smiling with anticipation, Anthony turned on the television and VCR and pulled his latest purchase out of its packing.

"Blue movie for a blue Wiggle," he muttered as he fast-forwarded through the copyright notices. "I can't think of anything more appropriate!"

Chuckling in appreciation of his own pun, Anthony settled back for an enjoyable evening's entertainment.

* * *

Anthony was always glad when his turn for doing the grocery shopping came around. The other three Wiggles just never bought _enough_ food. 

As he rounded the corner into the crisps aisle, Anthony found himself face to face with Dorothy the Dinosaur. _Oh God_ , he thought, his face falling. _Of all the people to run into._

Poor old Dorothy had a huge crush on Anthony. Which would have been all fine and dandy if it wasn't for the rather conspicuous fact that she was a dinosaur. Anthony was no saint, but he certainly wasn't interested in bestiality either. Just because the dinosaur could talk, it didn't mean that the squick factor was any less. And besides, Anthony always had a vague feeling that Dorothy's hands might fall off under any great amount of activity. They bore a rather disconcerting resemblance to large, white oven mitts…

"Anthony!" Dorothy exclaimed in excitement!

"What are you doing here, Dorothy?" Anthony asked, his voice resigned. "I thought you bought all your food from the nursery."

"I wanted to buy some ingredients so that I could bake you a cake!" she replied proudly.

"Oh, that's very nice, Dorothy," Anthony smiled. "But really, you shouldn't bother!"

Anthony was too polite to say so, but he wasn't a huge fan of Dorothy's cakes. They always seemed to taste like rose petals.

"Oh but I _want_ to, Anthony!" she simpered.

"Thanks."

Anthony contemplated making a run for it. He could be out the door before the dinosaur managed to weave her tail through the check outs…

"I wrote you another poem, Anthony," Dorothy went on, effectively making the decision for him.

"Uh… I've got to go, Dorothy!" Anthony squawked, and quickly turned to make his escape.  
Instead of sprinting to freedom, however, Anthony found himself flying straight into the solid body of the customer standing behind him. Strong arms wrapped around him, helping him to regain his balance.

"So we meet again, me hearty," a familiar voice said.

As his gaze cleared, Anthony found himself looking into the face of the insane pirate.

"Oh, hello Captain Feathersword," he managed to respond. "Have you met Dorothy the Dinosaur?"

"Uh-huh," the Captain nodded. "G'day Dozza!" he greeted the dinosaur behind Anthony.

Dorothy giggled inanely. "Hello Captain Feathersword!"

Anthony slowly became aware of the fact that the pirate's arms were still wrapped tightly around him. He glanced down at them before giving Feathersword a pointed look.

"Sorry," he said, sounding a little embarrassed as he quickly pulled back from Anthony.  
Anthony frowned. He felt somehow less _safe_ with the Captains arms gone from his waist. Unintentionally, his gaze met Captain Feathersword's.

 _He doesn't seem like such a loony today_ , Anthony mused as he felt his eyes being held by the dark brown ones in front of him. _In fact, he seems quite… well, quite_ nice _, really._

Shaking himself, Anthony remembered that he was meant to be making a getaway, not staring dreamily into the eyes of a possible escapee from the Wiggle Asylum. "I've got to go!" he said hurriedly, pushing past the Captain and fleeing to the safety of the street.

Once outside, he leant back against the wall of the supermarket, trying to control his thoughts. He had more important things to do than to just stand around all day thinking about insane pirates. There was _food_ to be bought!

* * *

It was a week before Anthony saw Captain Feathersword again. The other Wiggles had volunteered their blue counterpart for a trip to Wags' house to pick up a painting the dog had done for the Wiggle Lounge. Instead of Wags meeting him at the door, however, Anthony had found himself face to face with a certain pirate-type fellow.

"Oh!" Anthony exclaimed, startled. "I wasn't expecting _you_ to answer!"

"Wags is otherwise occupied at the moment," the pirate replied. "Come on in, me hearty."

Anthony followed his new neighbour into Wags' giant kennel. He never failed to be amazed by how the home just seemed to get larger and larger as you entered. Surely there was some law of physics to the contrary…

They both sat down on the couch, complete with bone shaped cushions.

"I'd offer you some food, but I think Wags' fridge is full of bones."

Anthony contemplated the idea for a moment, but ended up discarding it. He _was_ hungry, but a Wiggle could only go so far.

Anthony slowly became aware of the heat of the pirate's leg against his, as they both stared uncomfortably into space. Anthony usually hated any sort of physical contact with other people, but for some reason, he didn't mind it at all on this occasion. It actually felt rather _nice_. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone!

"You hate me, don't you?!?" Captain Feathersword cried finally, his words tumbling out in a rush as if he had been holding them inside him for some time.

"Hate's an awfully strong word."

Anthony didn't know what to say. If the man beside him had asked the same question on the occasion of their first meeting, his answer would have been a vehement 'yes!'. Somehow he just didn't seem as bad any more, however. And there was something about the feel of his thigh against Anthony's that was doing strange things to the blue Wiggle's mind…

"Jeff told me the things you say about me!" the pirate went on, as if Anthony hadn't spoken at all. "You think I'm insane!"

Anthony frowned. He couldn't really deny the truth. The man surely was insane - if insane in a strangely appealing way. "Jeff would tell you _anything_ if he thought it would help him get into your pants," he said finally.

The pirate looked rather ill at the suggestion. "It _would_ have to be the purple one who falls for me," he muttered quietly under his breath.

Anthony had a feeling that he wasn't meant to have heard Feathersword's words. He couldn't quite work out the significance of them, however.

Pouting, the pirate began to play with his sword, running the feathers up and down his leg. Anthony found his eyes drawn to the movement. Once focused on the leg beside him, they seemed unable to move away. There was something intoxicating about the steady up and down brush of pink feathers on dark velvet. Anthony subconsciously began to slow his breathing to match the swords rhythm.

Up…

Down…

Up…

Down…

Anthony felt a sudden urge to reach out and snatch the sword out of Captain Feathersword's hand, replacing its steady movement with that of his own hand. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to stroke the soft velvet of the pirate's breeches, how the muscles of his thigh would feel beneath the material…

Shocked, and more than a little scared, Anthony shook his head and leaped up from his seat on the couch.

"I'll come back later," he managed to stammer, before fleeing the room and the kennel itself.

As much as Anthony tried to think about other things on the way home, like the crunchy munchy honey cakes that were waiting for him back at Wiggle House, somehow his mind kept returning to thoughts of Captain Feathersword. And the vision inside his mind was of the steady path of feathers on velvet…

* * *

"What the fuck have you been saying to Captain Feathersword?" Anthony demanded of Jeff as soon as the door had allowed him inside Wiggle House.

A loud snort was his only response, before the purple wiggle returned to his rhythmic snoring.

"Oh for _Christ's sake_!" Anthony shouted, something inside him finally popping. "Why do I have to be surrounded by such _idiots_?!"

He moved over to the Wiggle Chair and began roughly shaking his purple counterpart, getting a rather interesting pleasure out of the way Jeff's teeth were clattering in his head, and the way the head itself lolled from side to side.

"Wake up, Jeff!" he shouted, without making any progress.

Greg and Murray came bouncing into the room, Murray carrying his guitar as always.

"Has Jeff fallen asleep again?" Murray asked in possibly the most patronising voice known to Wigglekind.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "By the look and sound of him, I'd say so," he said, his cynical tone completely lost on the other two Wiggles.

"How about we all shout 'Wake Up Jeff!' together, on the count of three?" Greg suggested.

"Whatever," Anthony muttered.

"One…"

Greg and Murray grinned inanely at each other.

"Two…"

Anthony felt the sudden urge to find the Wiggle Chainsaw and to cut off their smarmy grins for good.

"Three!"

"Wake up, Jeff!" the three chorused.

Jeff blinked and shook his head. "Oh hello Wiggles!" he exclaimed. "When did you get here?!?"

 _Forget the chainsaw_ , Anthony thought grumpily. _I think I could pull off their heads with my bare hands right now_.

"What have you been saying to Captain Feathersword," he asked Jeff slowly, each word pronounced carefully.

Jeff blinked again, before jumping up and prancing around the room in a less than convincing monkey impression. The other two Wiggles laughed and returned to their bedrooms, but Anthony just reached out and grabbed Jeff, pushing him down to the floor.

"You know those antics don't cut it with me!" he spat, glaring at his fellow Wiggle. "Now answer my question."

"I only told him the truth!" Jeff said defensively. "I just said that you thought he was an insane prat!"

Anthony felt vaguely sickened. "Don't you have any honour?" he asked, then sighed. "No, don't worry about answering that one."

He removed his knee from the smaller Wiggle's chest before getting up to grab some crunchy munchy honey cakes from the refrigerator.

"Try this one instead," he said eventually, after consuming twelve of them in quick succession. " _Why_ did you tell him I thought that?"

Jeff looked like he wasn't going to answer. From the droop of his eyelids, Anthony could see that he was contemplating sleep.

"Don't you _dare_ ," he said quickly.

Jeff paused another moment before answering. "I said it because he was going on and on about how great you were," he said quietly. "I wanted to shut him up."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "And you had to do it like that?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes!" Jeff spat defensively. "What else was I meant to do. He's so goddamn shaggable!"

Anthony _really_ had to work to contain his nausea this time. The thought of Jeff as a sexual being was absolutely repulsive.

"You could have stopped lusting after our neighbours," Anthony suggested.

"Like _you_ can talk!" Jeff threw back.

"And what do you mean by that?" Anthony demanded.

Jeff laughed. "Don't tell me you can't see it!"

"See what?!?"

"You'll find out for yourself," Jeff answered annoyingly, a smarmy grin crossing his face.

That was the breaking point for Anthony. With one sharp flick of his fist, he ensured that Jeff would be fast asleep for several hours.

Starting on his twenty-eighth crunchy munchy honey cake, Anthony headed for the relative sanity of his bedroom.

* * * 

"Stupid little purple freak!" Anthony muttered as he flopped down onto his bed. "What did I do in a past life that was so bad that I got stuck here surrounded by imbeciles and giant talking fauna?"

As he glared into space, Anthony suddenly noticed a bright flash of movement outside his bedroom window.

 _What was that?_ he wondered as he wandered over to investigate. _Have aliens finally come to reclaim Jeff?_

Peering out of the window, Anthony discovered that the thing that had caught his eye was actually something a lot more human. Captain Feathersword was chasing Wags up and down the street, giggling insanely and waving his sword around madly.

"What on _earth_ is he doing?" Anthony wondered aloud. "That guy has _way_ too much energy. Someone should give him a downer!"

Despite himself, Anthony found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the display in front of him. There was something strangely appealing about the pirate's mad enthusiasm, and the way that he was throwing his whole self into the (albeit pointless) pursuit of the giant dog. He looked so much like he was enjoying himself that Anthony almost felt like running out to join him. Almost.

Pulling up a blue comfy chair, Anthony settled at the window, leaning on elbows propped up by the window sill. He tried not to think about what he was doing as he let his eyes follow Feathersword's path, wandering over the pirate almost as blatantly as the pirate was wandering over the road outside.

 _I wonder what Jeff meant before_ , he wondered as his eyes continued to trace the tangled path of the pirate's antics. _Why would he have said that I couldn't talk? It's not as though I'm guilty of_ his _crime_. 

He smiled cynically at the thought. _He's as insane as the pirate is if he thinks I have a crush on Captain Feathersword!_ he laughed inwardly. _The guy's a complete loony!_

Anthony's eyes roamed over the figure of the pirate as he stopped, bent over slightly, to catch his breath.

_Sure, he's extremely good looking, and funny, and sexy in a rather psychotic sort of way… but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him…_

Something inside of Anthony's mind froze, the last thought replaying itself over and over again inside his consciousness.

_Do I?_

Captain Feathersword chose that moment to look up at Anthony's window. Anthony could feel himself going bright red, as if worried that the pirate had been reading his thoughts. Unaware of the Wiggle's discomfort, Feathersword risked a tentative wave. Forcing a smile onto his face, Anthony managed to raise his arm to return the wave.

A huge, contagious smile burst onto Captain Feathersword's face as Anthony returned his greeting. As if encouraged by the gesture, he indicated an invitation for Anthony to join him and Wags on the street outside.

 _He's got to be kidding if he thinks that I'm going to participate in his ridiculous antics_ , Anthony thought cynically as his body carried him out of the bedroom and out onto the street. _Just because I'm stuck in a world full of fuckwits doesn't mean that I have to join their ranks._

"Hello, Anthony," Captain Feathersword greeted him shyly. 

"Hi, Captain," Anthony replied just as shyly. 

Anthony had no idea how he had somehow ended up down on the street, and he had even less of an idea why it seemed to feel so good to be talking to the pirate again.

"Wags and I were playing chasey," the Captain offered sheepishly. "You can join in if you want."

Anthony opened his mouth to spit out an appropriately derisive response, but somehow found himself answering "okay" instead.

Captain Feathersword blinked, obviously astonished. "Are you feeling okay, Anthony?" he asked, his tone concerned.

"Yeah," Anthony replied, surprised to realise that he was actually telling the truth. "I feel great."

The pirate's worried look turned into a mischievous grin. "In that case, you're it!" he yelled, slapping Anthony on the arm and quickly running away, laughing that lunatic giggle of his.

Anthony momentarily considered being annoyed about the Captain's treachery, before becoming distracted by the sight of the pirate disappearing up the road, his velvet breeches pulled tight by the movement of his legs.

 _If only Jeff knew what he was missing out on, he'd never sleep again!_ he thought evilly as a broad smile slowly covered his face.

He was shocked to feel a slight flash of jealousy rush through his body at the thought of Jeff leering at Captain Feathersword.

 _Feathersword might be a loony_ , he thought as he began to chase after the pirate in question. _But he certainly deserves someone a lot better than_ Jeff _!!!_

 _Let me guess_ , an evil voice inside his mind interjected. _That somebody else is you, right?_ Anthony frowned. That certainly hadn't been what he was thinking. But now that it _had_ entered his mind, it made sense in a strange sort of way. The pirate _was_ extremely good looking, after all, and it seemed like he could use a little bit of sanity in his life.

The revelation seemed to give Anthony an extra burst of energy, and he caught up to the pirate, tagging him so strongly that they both tumbled head first into the long grass at the side of the road in a tangle of arms and legs.

Looking over his furry shoulder, Wags took in the two men, raised one doggy eyebrow and made a quick exit, leaving them alone.

As Anthony reluctantly removed his right leg from behind the pirate's left elbow, their eyes met and locked together, blue gazing into brown, brown lost in blue.

"Oops," Anthony said sheepishly, as the Captain untangled his feathersword from the sleeve of Anthony's skivvie, even though he was far from regretting falling into such a compromising position.

"Well blow me down!" Captain Feathersword exclaimed in response. "I never guessed you'd be so good at chasey!"

"Perhaps I just really wanted to catch you," Anthony said, the words escaping his mouth before he had realise that he was going to say him.

The pirate regarded him intensely for a while, before turning away. "What happened to hating me?" he asked.

Anthony placed a gentle hand on his neighbour's shoulder, his hand feeling as though it was set alight by the feel of Captain Feathersword's warm flesh beneath it. "I never said I _hated_ you," he murmured.

"You said I was an insane prat!" the pirate pointed out.

Anthony couldn't exactly deny that. "Well, maybe I _did_ ," he said defensively. "But I happen to _like_ insane prats."

Captain Feathersword turned so that their eyes were meeting once again. "Really?"

"Really." Anthony shrugged. "I _do_ live with the other Wiggles, after all," he reminded the pirate.

"True…" Feathersword mused, before a broad smile flashed onto his face. "So you really like me, me hearty?"

Anthony felt himself blushing bright red. "Yeah, you're okay," he admitted.

The pirate decided to celebrate the occasion by thoroughly tickling Anthony with his feathersword. Anthony was shocked to find himself quite enjoying the experience, especially when the Captain leant right over him to get to the awkward bits. Enjoying it a little too much really…

He sat up with a start, quickly snatching Captain Feathersword's hat up from the ground beside him and giving it a new home in his lap.

"I'm thirsty," he announced, trying to take the pirate's attention away from his tickling pursuits. "Would you like to join me in some Wiggle Juice?"

"I'd prefer to join you in a Wiggle Bed," Feathersword threw back seductively, before looking rather amusingly taken aback by his wantonness.

Anthony could feel his grin threatening to split his cheeks in two. "There'll be plenty of time for that after the juice," he laughed.

Although his tone was one of joking, Anthony realised that there was nothing he could think of that he would more like to do at that moment in time than try out some of those scenes on his newest video purchase with the man lying in the grass beside him.

Even that blasted feathersword might come in rather handy…

* * *

When the two men finally persuaded the door to let them into Wiggle House, they found Jeff just beginning to regain consciousness on the floor in front of them.

"What happened to _him_?" Captain Feathersword asked, a bemused expression on his face.

Jeff was obviously conscious enough to hear the question, because he responded bitterly. "He _punched_ me!" he cried, pushing out his bottom lip in what was undoubtedly an unsuccessful attempt at appearing immensely appealing to Feathersword.

The pirate grinned broadly as he turned to Anthony and raised his hand for Anthony to meet it in a high five. Laughing, Anthony tugged the Captain into his bedroom, pausing only to fill his arms with food on the way. Crying bitterly, Jeff ran into his own room. It wasn't long before he had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Murray and Greg wandered into the Wiggle Lounge after a fun-filled afternoon of working in the Wiggle Soup Kitchen and were immediately confronted by raucous laughter coming from behind the blue door of Anthony's bedroom.

"Is that actually Anthony _laughing_?" Greg asked in amazement.

"I think it is!" Murray replied, equally astonished.

// _Wah Hoo Hey!_ // came a loud shout from the bedroom.

"Isn't that Captain Feathersword?" Greg asked, confused. "I thought that Anthony couldn't stand him."

// _Cock-a-doodle-do!_ // came another shout, this time in a more Wiggle-like voice.

"It sounds as though he's changed his mind," Murray commented wisely.

// _Whoa-ho-hey!_ //

"They sound like they're enjoying themselves," Greg replied in agreement.

// _Hey! That tickles!_ //

"Let's join them!" Murray suggested.

"Great idea, Murray!"

They moved over to the door to Anthony's bedroom and quickly pulled it open, only to fall in a horrified faint on the floor once confronted by the sight within. Their blue counterpart and his pirate lover paused only a moment to laugh at Greg and Murray's dismay, before returning to the task at hand.


End file.
